


Hope Always

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: Dear Bessie, Parade's End - All Media Types, Signed Sealed Delivered (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: A crossover fanfic series based the book "my dear Bessie"I will crossovering with two of my favorite shows1. the miniseries "parade's end" starring Benedict cumberbatch2, signed sealed delivered TV/movie series starring Eric Mabius and Kristin Booth.The plot Oliver O'Toole grandfather, Chris died according to the instructions of his will when Oliver turns 30 to go his grandfather's deposit box in the bank and find a treasure to uncover about the true love story of Oliver's grandparents. While waiting he meets Shane who happens to work with in the dead letter section of the Denver, Colorado post office. The two of them get stuck in a bank vault they find Oliver's grandparents love letters. Oliver and Shane read them and envision tale of love, scarfice and hope with written word of Chris and Bessie O'TooleThis fanfic will also be a video seriesMore details will once i post few chaptersEnjoy





	1. Chapter 1

The introduction  
This will be my first full fledge TV crossover fanfic and fan video series

This crossover includes two TV shows   
1\. signed sealed delivered about post office workers in dead letter department finding lost letters giving them back to people who lost them in the past.  
2\. Parade end about war and love in world war 1 starring Benedict cumberbatch

Also this fanfic is based on the book "My Dear Bessie"  
Yes this story and video series will be ready in Nov 5 2017.

The plot   
Oliver O'Toole's grandfather, Chris has died according to the instructions of his will when Oliver turns 30 to go his grandfather's deposit box in the bank and find a treasure to uncover about the true love story of Oliver's grandparents. While waiting he meets Shane who happens to work with him in the dead letter section of the Denver, Colorado post office. The two of them get stuck in a bank vault they find Oliver's grandparents love letters. Oliver and Shane read them and envision tale of love, scarfice and hope with written word of Chris and Bessie O'Toole

Details   
Each chapter will reflect oliver and Shane or Chris and Bessie or both relationships I chapter and video series which all video links will be posted once a week I am thinking this will be a twelve chapter series :)

Please check out the trailer above this chapter

The preview   
Autumn 1943 Denver, Colorado Post office   
Hello, I am Christopher O'Toole,   
My mother always told me that God is the like the breeze. Even though you can't see him you can feel him blowing into the direction you are meant to go. Those words always stuck with me and God prove it for the autumn blew my dear Bessie into my life.  
I remember the first time I saw her, my dear Bessie. Blonde, tall in a dress with sun flowers. I was training her for my post as post office clerk. I was leaving the post office for I was being drafted in the first world war. But after seeing kiss her male friend on the cheek. She skipped over to me lean over the over desk. And said,  
"You must be Chris. Hi I am Bessie."  
I don't know nor care about who she was with at the time. All I knew, God sent me the breeze and the direction was leading to her my soulmate, the woman I was going to marry.

Fast Forward 72 years later

Autumn 2015 Denver, Colorado   
Hello, I am Christopher O'Toole,   
The Grandfather of Oliver O'Toole, my grandson you will be turning thirty. You wondering why not given these years letters. Your grandmother she want you see that love can come again just like the breeze God swooping in lead into a direction you are meant to go.   
Christopher stopped writing for second as the embrace of his wife, Bessie holding his hand. Christopher glances at her lying in the hospital bed she smiles at him and asks,  
"Why did you stop my darling, Chris?"  
"Do you think this will help him?"  
"I don't see any other way, my darling. He needs to know our love story. We should have told him this story before all mess happen. Oliver will understand when we are both gone and together in heaven he'll understand. "

Winter 2015, Denver, Colorado, Denver Cemetery,  
Oliver O'Toole stood in front of family, friend and coworkers at the funeral of both of his grandparents to deliver his eulogy the best way he knew how to in a letter,

Dear family, friends and coworkers,

My Grandparents, Chris and Bessie O'Toole, they both were people who believe in God, Love and the meaning giving hope in the written word. They told how they fell in love while during time my Grandfather was training for his position when he was leaving to go to war. They agreed to pen pals during his deployment. Sadly, my Grandparents never share me the letters. They both dedicating servants of God, paving me to be saved as well through God's Grace. They dedicated in the work of the Denver main Branch post office for fifty years. Along me and father maintaining that legacy within my family. As I stand here, and feel the breeze I know that is God brushing my cheek off my shed tears that my grandparents are in a better place. I thank all of you for being here today, and I know my grandparents are looking down know that their love and dedication will never be forgotten. 

Oliver finishes his eulogy, folds it opens his and throws into the ground before his grandparents caskets are lower into the ground. The funeral ends, Oliver walks to the car, he is stopped by the calling of his name, 

"Oliver!" Oliver turns to see his grandparents lifelong friend and attorney, Mike come towards him. Oliver often to refer to him as Uncle Mike.

"Hello, Uncle Mike, thanks for helping the family out with funeral, I appreciated it.

"It was my honor, Oliver, listen as you, your grandparents were well prepare for this, which why I would like to see about their will for your fore-mention in their will."

"Oh, of course, um, Can see you after work on Monday morning."

"Sounds fine with me, Oliver." Uncle Mike hugs him goodbye and leaves.

Oliver proceeds to get in his car for the winds blew pass him once more, and he turn to see a woman with blonde hair pinned up, in a flower lace black dress standing in front his grandparents graves. He sighed, wondering what woman his age would be standing there. He has never met nor his grandparents have never mention a woman like her before. But he the strangest feeling about this woman, his notice the breeze was blowing towards her direction. Despite the curiosity, Oliver had, about this mysterious blonde woman his grief was still overwhelming him he got in car and drove off where time to time to glance in the distance of the blonde woman, wondering if would see her again. But what Oliver didn't know God certainty has a plan for them to met again. 

more coming soon in November 5 2016


	2. At The Beginning

Hope always series one chapter 1

 

Chapter 1 episode one at the beginning

Autumn 1943 Denver, Colorado Post office

Hello, I am Christopher O'Toole,   
My mother has always told me that God is the like the breeze. Even though you can't see him you can feel him blowing into the direction you are meant to go. Those words always stuck with me and God prove it for the autumn blew my dear Bessie into my life.  
I remember the first time I saw her, my dear Bessie. Blonde, tall in a dress with sun flowers. I was training her for my post as post office clerk. I was leaving the post office for I was being drafted in the first world war. One day while at my desk postmarking letters I look at the around the corner and I see the boldness of color of her sundress. I peak for my eyes seeing her kissing a male friend of hers on the cheek. I was not at all surprised she had A man of her own for her beauty was irresistible. I found her irresistible when she was skipping towards me and leans my desk. My heart skips a beat when she speaks and said,  
"You must be Chris. Hi I am Bessie."  
I don't know nor care about who she was with at the time. All I knew, God sent me the breeze and the direction was leading to her my soulmate, the woman I was going to marry.

Fast Forward 72 years later

Summer 2015 Denver, Colorado

Hello, Oliver, my grandson you are now thirty years old. Happy birthday! Your grandmother and I both want you see that love conquers all in God is part of that right now even though you feeling hurt and betray by the woman you were married to. You are think why try again why get hurt again. Love my darling, grandson, Love will never fail or give up on you. God show me that and he will show you that as well when the breeze will blew to your direction of your soulmate....

Christopher stopped writing for a second as the embrace of his wife, Bessie holding his hand. Christopher glances at her lying in the hospital bed she smiles at him and asks,  
"Why did you stop writing, my darling, Chris?"  
"Do you think this will help him?"  
"I don't see any other way, my darling. He needs to know our love story. We should have told him this story before all mess happen. Oliver will understand when we are both gone and together in heaven he'll understand. "  
Chris kisses her hand and proceeds to writing to his grandson his love story. After his Bessie was always right.

Winter 2016, Denver, Colorado, Denver Cemetery,

Oliver O'Toole stood in front of family, friends and coworkers at the funeral of both of his grandparents to deliver his eulogy the best way he knew how to in a letter,

Dear family, friends and coworkers,

My Grandparents, Christopher and Bessie O'Toole, they both were people who believe in God, Love and the meaning giving hope in the written word. They told how they fell in love while during time my Grandfather was training my grandmother for his postal clerk position when he was leaving to go to war. They agreed to be pen pals during his deployment. Sadly, my Grandparents never share me the letters. They both dedicating servants of God, paving me to be saved as well though God's Grace. They dedicated their work of the Denver main Branch post office for fifty years. Along with me and father maintaining that legacy within my family. As I stand here, and feel the breeze I know that is God brushing my cheek off my shed tears that my grandparents are in a better place. I thank all of you for being here today, and I know my grandparents are looking down know that their love and dedication will never be forgotten.

Oliver finishes his eulogy, folds it and throws into the ground before his grandparents caskets are lower into the ground. The funeral ends, Oliver walks to the car, he is stopped by the calling of his name,

"Oliver!" Oliver turns to see his grandparents lifelong friend and attorney, Mike come towards him. Oliver often to refer to him as Uncle Mike.

"Hello, Uncle Mike, thanks for helping the family out with funeral, I appreciated it."

"It was my honor, Oliver, listen as you, your grandparents were well prepare for this, which why I would like to see about their will for you are fore-mention in their will."

"Oh, of course, um, Can see you after work on Monday morning?"

"Sounds fine with me, Oliver." Uncle Mike hugs him goodbye and leaves.

Oliver proceeds to get in his car for the winds blew pass him once more, and he turn to see a woman with blonde hair pinned up, in a flower lace black dress standing in front his grandparents graves. He sighed, wondering what woman his age would be standing there. He has never met nor his grandparents have never mention a woman like her before. But he the strangest feeling about this woman, his notice the breeze was blowing towards her direction. Despite the curiosity, Oliver had, about this mysterious blonde woman his grief was still overwhelming him he got in car and drove off where time to time to glance in the distance of the blonde woman, wondering if would see her again. But what Oliver didn't know God certainty has a plan for them to met again.

Three days later

Oliver walks into Denver Main branch Post office into the DLO know as the Dead Letter Office.   
He greets his fellows co-workers Norman Dorman and Rita Haywith  
"Good morning my colleagues"   
Norman pats him on the back hands him a cup of coffee,   
Rita hugs quickly greets him,   
"Good morning, Oliver lovely eulogy yesterday so moving that Norman was so enough to offer me tissues."   
Rita about to cry once more before Norman rushes in to hand her another tissue and greeting Oliver, and hands him a cup of coffee  
"Good Morning, Oliver here is a cup of coffee, well done on grandparents eulogy."  
"Thank you, for everything my friends,"  
He walks over to his desk with a package from his father Joesph O'Toole he closes his breathes in a word of pray before opening it.   
"Dear God, Heavenly Father, while the wounds of my lost grandfather are still healing I hope this package serves good in his memory."  
He opens the packages and smiles to his father stay true to what they have discussed a plague of honor for his grandfather and grandmother joining dark of night award. Oliver places his grandparents plague on the stand behind his desk the plague is inscribe with heartfelt message of faith and love it reads  
"God is the breeze he blew these two towards each other's direction in the dark of night."

Later that day

The phone rings at Oliver desk his looks at his watch he grandfather gave him on his 29th birthday. He wipes a tear from his face knowing today marks his 30th birthday   
He picks up the phone,  
"Hello; this is Oliver O'Toole"  
"Oliver, its Uncle Mike here can we meet me at the Denver bank in 30 minutes want to do settle somethings with your Grandparents will."  
"Yes of course, Uncle Mike will be there in thirty minutes."

The winds were rustling and blew cold through the cheeks of Shane McIenery. She hated cold weather but she thought a moving Washington, D.C. To Denver, Colorado two years ago would be better for you. New life a restart to mess she had in Washington. She was waking to bank to settle some grievances. She was trying her best to walk there but wind so strong that feet in heels could withstand no longer that stumbles over crack in the sidewalk almost fall to the ground but someone behind her pulls up from the ground he says  
"Madem, are you alight?"  
"I am just still not use to this gusty wind thanks so much.."  
The man comes in front her informs her,   
"Oliver O'Toole, that is my name, I am happy to assist you Ms?"  
"Shane, Shane McIenery, thanks so for your assistance, I hate to be bother Mr. O'Toole, thanks to the side walk my heel broken, would mind assisting me to Denver which is right up the block,"  
Oliver smirks as finds this wind giving him the direction help Shane, a blonde young beautiful woman which he felt he knew her so he informs her.   
"Today is your lucky day, for I am to the Denver bank as well Ms. McIenery"   
He helps her by having Ms. McIenery lean into his shoulder as he hold her back. She giggles at him,  
"May I ask what you find humorous about this misfortune?"  
"Nothing, you say I am lucky to have find you, but wise man told me luck is religion for the lazy."  
Oliver stop for second and asked,  
"Have we meet before.?"  
Shane was about to answer when uncle Mike sees them together and says  
"Oliver and Shane good you two have meet here let us inside from the cold and talk."  
Both Oliver and Shane look at each other wondering what surprises were coming next.


	3. Called To Help

Hope Always, chapter 2 Called to help

Oliver helps Shane inside the Denver bank following his uncle to private security deposit room. After walking into the room Oliver helps Shane into a chair as they sit beside each other while Uncle Mike sits across from them. Oliver did not tend to speak but wait to find out the truth of what Oliver's grandparents had planned for him with Ms.McIenery. But he was surprised that Ms. McIenery could not wait but snaps at Mike.  
"Excuse me, but someone please tell me what is going on here I mean why I am here?"  
"Ms.McIenery, please have patience for I am here to inform you and Oliver are mention and last will and testament of Christopher and Bessie O'Toole."  
"My grandparents, Ms. McIenery"  
Shane looks at takes his hand and apologizes   
"I am sorry for your lost they were great people" Shane takes her hand away from Oliver after thanks her for condolences.   
Oliver then looks at Mike,   
"If you please Uncle Mike what does the will states about me and Ms. McIenery."  
"Of course" uncle Mike answers puts on his glasses and begins to read to will of Christopher and Bessie O'Toole.  
Uncle Mike states to Oliver and Shane   
"This will is quite unique will they had ask me to bring both of you here on this day."  
Shane asks, "Why this day?"  
Oliver tells her, "Today is my 30th birthday"  
"Oh, happy birthday" Shane tells him   
Oliver says nothing and ask uncle Mike to proceed with reading of the will.   
Oliver and Shane these first two letters are address to each of you. Please read them out loud before I proceed to the next part of the will.  
Oliver and Shane are given letters the open them and Oliver asks   
"Ladies first, if you please Ms McIenery."  
Shane opens it and reads her letter  
Dear Shane,   
Hi it is Bessie, I know you are thinking what is happening right now and this is crazy how two people should meet but after meeting you in Chruch two years ago looking guidance and help in finding life with Jesus. Been hurt and heartbroken in the past by the people you love. My grandson, Oliver it has been hurt too just like you. Everyone has experience that pain that hurt what matters is how we handle it. I know this is crazy in the way you are meeting our grandson this way but please tell him about yourself and give him patience and understanding to help himbelieve again love never fails in eyes God for you Shane McIenery are a true testament of that.   
Thank you Shane for being here for him now even though me and his  
grandfather cannot.   
God bless you   
Bessie O'Toole

After reading the letter did not take long for Oliver to notice the tears coming from Ms. McIenery's face that he hands her tissue,  
Shane said "Thank you" wiping her eyes   
Oliver replies, "My pleasure, Ms McIenery."  
Mike then looks at Oliver tells him   
"You're up, Oliver."  
He opens the letter knows right away it is from his grandfather for notice his handwriting right away. He takes a deep breathe and begins to read   
"Dear, Oliver, my grandson,  
I am sorry, we are gone not here to fully explained what is going on here. But you know me well enough Oliver that I can better explain through writing than speaking.  
So to explain of what is going now is that, me and your grandmother, have been worried about you. You are not coming to terms with your wife leaving you....  
Oliver stops, "I am sorry, but I can't do this I must read this out loud to a stranger I don't know what is the point of this"  
" To make you happy again, Oliver this what your grandparents wanted. For you to be set free of the pain of your broken heart" uncle Mike tells him   
Oliver sighed Shane notices the pain he going through. So she asked,  
"Must he finish reading the letter now? I think Mr. O'Toole and I have already trying hard to mustard what is going on here but if Mr. O'Toole wishes not to read the letter out i understand and I think we should call it a day."  
Uncle mike states, "Ms. McIenery, thank you, but the will states that letters given must read out loud and to each other, but yes, since you make a good point it has been trying day for both of you. We will arrangements to have this clear up tomorrow is that okay"  
Oliver and Shane nod in agreement   
Mike hands Shane and Oliver his card to call when they are ready to proceed. After receiving the card Oliver rushes out and Shane rushes out to follow him calling out to him to stop. She despite the broken heal she takes off her heals and runs after him grabbing his arm.   
Oliver stops and turns to see a breathless Ms. McIenery   
"Ms McIenery what on earth?"  
"I am sorry, Oliver I just to umm" taking deep breath from recovering from the running   
"You are right you don't know me but I would like for you to get know me and thank you as well for helping today. So I was wondering..."  
"Wondering what?" Oliver asks  
Shane replies "For thanks and your birthday if I can buy a cup coffee or two."  
Shane smiles at him and Oliver suggests   
"Very well, Ms McIenery if you insist"  
"I do"  
"Great, um how about this, my feet are killing me was wondering if we can meet up at coffee shop called Denver bean. Do you know where that is?"  
"Of course I do. Been born and raised here Denver." Oliver informs her   
"Oh right, silly me, okay then will I meet you there in half an hour" Shane adds  
Oliver takes it upon himself to hail a cab for Ms.McIenery he offers his hand to help her in the cab. Before cab drives off Oliver tells Shane,  
"Till we meet again, Ms. McIenery."  
She smiles tells the cab driver her address home. Oliver watches as she drives home wondering if this woman can make a difference in his life. Till then Oliver takes long walk he takes out his letter he was suppose to read out loud and finishes where he left off  
" So me and your grandmother, have been worried about you are not coming to terms with your wife leaving you a year ago to travel the world. You closed yourself off from love not just to any woman but your family, and God. Please Oliver, I know how easy it is to blame God for your problems. But is not the answer we love you too much to see you lose your faith your hope that God can help you find love again. Your grandmother and I are not asking you to married or even date Shane but get to know her. She has suffer just as much you in love. Shane needs a friend and so do you. Trust us, Oliver we love you and we want to see happy and not alone just watch out for wind that will lead you to the direction you are meant to go.   
After reading this letter we urge you and Shane read our enclose love letters we want you both know our love story which was not at easy as people thought   
God bless you, my grandson  
Your grandfather,  
Christopher O'Toole  
Oliver put the letter back in his coat pocket that is close to his heart and walks to Denver Bean to wait for Shane meet him.

One hour later   
Oliver was reading Shakespeare sonnets first edition his great father bough him for him as groom's gift on his wedding which to this day is pain to think about after his wife left him and divorce for life adventure in Paris.   
Shane notices his head stuck book that she takes the time to grab coffee for them. Oliver feels the wind brushing his face he glances up from his book of sonnets to see Shane In a black over coat her up   
In poney tail then realizes where they have meet before he saw at her funeral he could not process feelings of sentiment of grief in his heart that he drops his book grabs napkin and pen writes note for Shane and leaves.  
Shane get the coffee into hand turns to see Oliver gone disappear she to the empty table to see the note he left for putting down the coffee sits down to read his note

Dear Ms. McIenery   
Forgive me, something struck me that I must leave please give me sometime if I wish to correspond with you I will do so through mike   
Thank you and I am sorry  
Oliver O'Toole

Shane sighed wondering she did wrong for a man like Oliver to rush out away from her. Shane always left out in the cold from men she had enough she looks down to see the Oliver's book of Shakespeare sonnets on the ground she opens it reads an inscription

My dear grandson  
The course of true love never does run smoothly remember love will never fail you

Shane when reads the a few sonnets while drinking the two cups of coffee. After reading some sonnets she takes out her tablet and googles Oliver O'Toole   
She finds out works for the post office in the dead letter office. Curious about what the dead letter office she researched more of the good work Oliver and his team has done not only bringing dead letters to people but saving people. She reads how Oliver brought dead letter to reunited family separate from hurricane Katrina. She also read how Oliver brought a dead letter that to man being set free from prison. Shane then made the conclusion she knew she had to help Oliver this good work she was inspired for the first time to apply and work for the dead letter office.

Two days later  
Shane was eager and excited to know her transfer and application went through quickly and today was the day she was going to meet   
Oliver professionally for a interview with him and she hope to get good graces not just bringing for him and his staff but returning his book of sonnets which she would have returned earlier but couldn't due to the sure fascination of Shakespeare and his works.   
Oliver walks into the dead letter office sad he misplace his grandfather's book and he has to finish grievances with his grandparent's will or Ms. McIenery due to the fact a new hire coming in. He hated change when came to his job but Oliver knows they might need extra since good work the dead letter office does can be overwhelming for just three people.   
Oliver address Norman and Rita   
"My colleagues will be getting a new hire today. We be interviewing her formally Rita can you please inform me of her new hire file."  
Rita hands Oliver the new hire file begins by mentioning.  
"I am memorize of her file Oliver it is she has amazing computer skills that will be very beneficial to the team I don't you think Norman."  
"Yes, Rita i can't even think like computer does, Oliver do you think we should integrate a computer  
In here."  
Oliver informs the team that, "According to our supervisors they wants to more technical skills which the new generation are now comfortable with."  
"That seem particular Oliver. So who is this new hire, Oliver" Norman asks  
Oliver opens the new hire file stunned to see Ms. McIenery. Then he turn to see her say in response to Norman's question,  
"That is, I am Shane McIenery here for technical support for the Dead letter office. I come bearing coffee for everyone hope you don't mind."  
She hands everyone coffee Norman and Rita give gracious thanks but when Shane hands  
Oliver his coffee he doesn't seem please and instructs her.   
"Ms. McIenery may I speak with you privately."  
He lightly grabs her arm takes her out of the dead letter office and he asks   
"What are you doing here, Ms. McIenery?"  
"I am here to help you and your team do good work for dead letter office do you mind i called the DLO seem more fitting don't you think?"  
"Hold on, Ms. McIenery, do you have any post office experience beside your vast technology skills."  
Shane hissed, "Well, if you read my file which you are I work for direct line of operations in Washington for 5 years."  
"I see, forgive me. But Ms. McIenery,"  
"Please we are working together now, you call me Shane beside I have something else I want to give to you."  
" I would still prefer Ms. Mc...Shane" flabbergasted to see his book of sonnets in his hands   
"Where did you find this.?" Oliver asks  
"Found it when you left me alone at Denver bean. I am sorry, didn't give it back to early I just got immersed by Shakespeare words."  
"No need for apologies for I am being the one to apologize to for leaving you like that I was.."  
Shane assures him, "No need to explain i got the message from your note, take all the time you need, Oliver. But like I said I would really like to help you and your team do good work here just give me a chance."  
Oliver sighed, "if you wish, Ms. McIenery," holds out the DLO door for her and they enter eager to get to work.

Chapter 3 coming soon


	4. Not Alone

Sorry for the late update this one i am going more mixed of chris and bessie and oliver and shane bare with me as this love story across generations unfolds. 

Oliver and Shane entered back to the DLO. Oliver notices Norman and Rita waited from them as they were admiring Oliver's Grandfather Dark of Night Award. Oliver's mind relives moment watching his grandfather received the award of lifetime achievement.

December 2010: Mailbox Grill

Oliver stood over his co-workers and family to present the life time achievement of Postal excellence to his Grandfather, he took great pleasure in making a speech. Before presenting his speech he hug his grandfather; Chris and kissed his grandmother; Bessie who always stood by his side in everything. Chris turns to Bessie as Oliver went to make his speech, told her,

"What a wonderful, grandson we have, Bessie" taking her hand kisses it. She smiles kissing him softly on the lips, she then tells him, His grandparents watch him to make his speech.

Oliver clears his throat and proceeds with his speech,

"Welcome one and all, who are here for my grandfather that show beyond decades of Postal excellence not just delivering letters but delivering hope in this world that power of the written letter never goes on not noticed." 

Bessie watching her grandson in amazement, turns to her darling Chris and tells him.

"He his change the world one letter at time, who we change saved lives in delivering letters ."

Chris and Bessie continued to watch Oliver speaking,

Oliver proceeds on with his speech, " My grandparents also the love in letters which are proud to be always be by each other, I have been blessed by the grace of God to look up to my grandparents who have to be man they would like me to be." 

Oliver turns to his grandparents smiling they smiled back and Chris tells Bessie, 

"Yes, him working at the dead letter office seems to be prefect him for him, I just pray so much more for him." Chris mentions to his Bessie which agrees but knows and she adds, 

"I know to have what we have."

Chris wishes, "Oliver deserves to be to be loved, I hate to have be alone especially if we are gone.

"My Darling, Chris, then it is our to ensure he knows he is not alone nor ever will be for God has a plan for to have love like ours just have faith."

Together still holding each others hands tight they walked up to their grandson to hug him. They want to show how their faith and love for him will never end and that he will never be alone when they gone from this earth. During the hug Oliver felt their outpour of as his grandparents as the same whisper.

"We love you, Oliver. You are not alone."

The phone rings as Oliver returns back to present faded out one his memories of his loving grandparents, Oliver proceeds to the phone picks it up he answers it a friendly

"Hello, Oliver O'Toole, this is the dead letter office."

No introduction was given as Uncle Mike spoke telling Oliver, 

"Enough stalling Oliver, it is time we should finish this."

He turns looking at Ms. McInerney knowing they have unfinished business not quite sure if he was ready or not.

"What if I am not ready."

Uncle Mike sighs, "Whether you are ready or not Oliver, remember what your grandparents always told you."

Oliver sighs and remembers, "I am not alone. Me and Ms. Mceniery will meet you in a 30 minutes."

Oliver hangs up the phone, he proceeds in getting his coat and hat, walks up to Ms. Mceniery. Shane could not understand why Oliver gave such nervous feelings inside of her she could not put her finger in how she felt when Oliver was coming towards her, and he calls her formally, 

"Ms. McInerney." 

Why does he keep calling that, I am not my mother, why can't her just call me Shane. When she thought maybe it was right thing for to keep things professional for now so she compels by saying,

"Yes, Mr. O'Toole."

"We have an outstanding engagement with my uncle Mike, so if you please join me in accompany back to his office to finish one important matter of business that must be settled."

Shane understood what need to be done, without so much another she grabs her coat, and scarf he proceeds to hold the door for he instructs Norman and Rita on the work that needs to be done while they are away. Oliver and shane walk out of dead letter office both knowing neither of them are ready to finished what Oliver's grandparents had for them. But in the end they both they know they are not alone that they are in this together. And right now that is all that matters and what Chris and Bessie have prayed for.

 

The end of this chapter not sure when I will have next chapter done thanks for being patient.

God Bless


	5. Restart

Trust us, Oliver we love you and we want to see happy and not alone just watch out for wind that will lead you to the direction you are meant to go.

After reading this letter we urge you and Shane read our enclose love letters we want you both know our love story which was not at easy as people thought

God bless you, my grandson

Your grandfather,

Christopher O'Toole

Oliver finishes reading the letter out to Shane and Uncle Mike. He folds it back into his suit jacket. Shane touches Oliver's comforting him after the difficultly for reading the letter.   
Uncle Mike proceeds on,   
"Thank you, Oliver, and now you and Ms. McIenery can proceed to next outline of your grandparents will." He hands Oliver keys to a safety depsoit box   
"Your grandparents have a safety despoit box in your name. I will call the bank and make the following arrangements for you and Ms. McIenery to be present at the time of unveil. I thank you both for coming in do have any questions."  
"Yes, I do." Ms. McIenery, "Why I am  
Part of this what is outcome of this. To what fall in love be together and live happily ever that? Because that seem a bit out of reach for both us to accept at time."  
Oliver was speechless for had no words to describe but he was thinking the same way Shane was. He just hated to say it aloud.   
Uncle Mike sighed and gave Ms. McIenery a response,  
"In personally experience in working with Oliver's grandparents on this will. Ms. McIenery they both felt you and Oliver need proof in this world that love is never easy and does work like a fairytale they want both of you to know love is will of life to make yourself to live on and look forward despite the harsh things that happen in life. Now I know this is a particular way of going about how two people should meet but try to see that maybe this want to might need to be there for each other when things do get hard. Now I will call when I have the appointment for the bank but for now you are both free to go. Thank you."  
Oliver gets up out of his chair waits by the door for Shane. He lets her out first as any gentleman should and Oliver knows that maybe uncle mike is right they should try make the best of it and be there for each other. So coughs clearing his throat and asks Shane.   
"Shane"  
Shane surprised, "Did you just call me Shane what the change?   
"Well, since we are out of the office that can have some more meaningful interaction which got me thinking that I owe for leaving you at Denver bean so if you like I would like you."  
"To join you, Oliver is this a date."  
"Not sure yet. I just think we need a restart." Oliver answers  
Shane says nothing and thinks about it   
"Is it a yes." Oliver hoping for her answer to be yes   
Shane smiles and agrees "I am  
Up for a restart, so yes Oliver and happy to join you."  
Shane and Oliver walk side by side heading to Denver bean to get their restart and learn more each other and live.

At the Post office Denver main branch Norman was looking for Rita who was 15 minutes late coming back from  
Lunch. He found her outside writing something in a notebook. He tapped her on the shoulder she squealed as she was startled. Norman lost gasp of air cough. Rita rushes by his pats his back asking him he is alright he shakes his head yes and once regain breath he ask her,  
"What are you writing?"  
Rita plays coy and answers "nothing."  
Norman knows she is lie as she is looking away from him,   
"Come on, Rita tell me it is nothing for being 15 late from lunch."  
"Oh sorry, writing does that to me when inspiration strikes."  
"So what are you writing that inspires you much."  
"A book, a novel. About love"   
"Love, Rita, a love story, Are you tell you uh found."  
"Oh no! I mean. I would like to find some one just not right timing I just be soon Norman someday soon I pray."  
Norman puts a smile for and a certain about he knows for sure of,   
"Rita, if I know anything for certain there is some one for you and will loved writing and cheer you on when you win the pultlizer."  
Rita smiles thanks Norman,  
as they walked back inside to finish their day in the DLO.

At the Denver bean Shane and Oliver were having lunch and coffee as Oliver engaged small talk knowing her little bits about her like favorite movies music and such. As he revealed the same bits of information. But in all  
Honesty there was truth he wanted to know about her so he asked,  
"Shane, there is something I would like to know maybe help me understand why you and I are in situation with my grandparents so I was wondering if you can indulge me in telling me."  
"How I meet and know your grandparents? I somewhat figure that there was more to this restart, I am right?"  
"Yes, and no, Ms. McIenery"  
"Please Oliver, Shane. We are in the office and I am not surprise or mad all I had was ask and now you have and I am glad you did. And you should your grandparents were amazing wonderful people. They were there and I need it something the most?"  
"What is it that you need the most?" Oliver asked  
Shane smiles and sighs out "Hope a belief that something is greater at work."  
Oliver chuckled "That is what my grandma used to tell me when I was afraid."  
"Those are words she told me when I met her. Great wise words from a great wise woman." Shane inform Oliver   
Oliver pleas "Please tell me about my grandparent in your words."  
"Okay Oliver, I will but before I tell you there is something you need to know."  
"What?"  
"We meet before, and our first official meeting well not go well. You don't remember April 2010 Washington D.C postal conference."  
Oliver shocked said "That was you."  
"That's me now I can tell you my story and Oliver just so know if it wasn't for your grandparents I would not be where I am at today."  
Oliver sits back listens to Shane's story

Next chapter will the true story of how Shane and Oliver truly met   
Coming soon


	6. We Live & breathe words

Chapter 5 Hope always   
Title: We live and breathe words.  
Notes: Sorry For Long Wait But I Am Back And This Going To Be A Long Chapter   
National Post office conference ball, April 2010 Washington D.C  
Shane her boyfriend Steve arrived at the ball,. Shane was so excited for some many reseaons.One of them being honor for hard work in the field of direc line of operations helping domestic and international means postal fraud cell througha ti of her intelligence spy boyfriend. Hacking the tracing of source of fraudent p.o boxes scaing millions of people. Also, she was eager to meet and greet postal legens of Chris and Bessie O'Toole. She had admired their work in the dead letter offices in 100 of branches assisting and saving people lives that she read in their book they wrote together called living letters of love and promise. She could not wait to meet them in person and tell how their story changed her and brought back hope and faith in her life. She was also eager to their son Oliver who the most beautiful prologue in the book that to this day she memorized his words that inspire her everyday  
We live and breathe words. ....the way you see the world, its colors and textures and sounds, You Thought, hoped, felt, dreaming and thinking and feeling with you. I dreamed what you dreamed, for what you want   
Shane snaps back of her daydream state as Steve asks her,  
"Tell me again, Shane why we here."  
"Steve come this big night for me I am getting honor from my work here in Washington and getting to meet postal legends and my idols can you at least be a supportive boyfriend just this once. "  
" I am sorry I am here for you shane , but you i can't stay long need to be covert operations meeting early at 7am so let do what needs to be done and go home. " Steve kisses on her the cheek tells her will be back with some champagne to cell her honour.   
Oliver at the bar thinking about more than just ginger ale would help ease the pain of wife not being here with him supporting his family like was has there during award shows when she was actress not living in paris without him. He miss sometimes watching other couples dance especially he when seeing his grandparents dancing smile laughing having fun he wish he more of those time him his wife holly but she was gone out of his life and he couldn't seem grasp on to anymore hope she would return.  
Shane looking for steve not sure where went off to do she heads to refreshment table she thought she found him but only could see his back. She decided to surprises him by going from behind him kissing his cheek whisper   
"Did you happen to save a glass of champagne for me."  
" Excuse me, " Oliver turns to find a lovely blonde woman wearing red stain dress he could tell she was men due to the paleness of her face.  
All could mustard of our his mouth "I am sorry, I thought you were my uhh."  
Oliver finishes her sentence, "Your boyfriend, I am afraid not but it shame that a man leaves a lady such as yourself alone." Oliver wanted to be kind he felt bad for the lady as he hands a glass of champagne . There hands touch for a second when passing the glass she blushed and smiles at this kind man tells him.   
"Thank you, I am Shane by the way."  
"I am..." Oliver was about to introduce himself when a slightly older man than him pops behind Ms. Shane putting his arms around her cuddling her. He felt awkward enough being in the middle of what Shane and her boyfriend had so being gentlemen he excuses himself,  
" I am sorry have to go the honors are about to start so excuse me, nice meeting you, shane, enjoy your champagne. And the rest of your nighf.' Oliver leaves Shane feeling a bit bad way steve bounced in.   
"Who was the guy, why was he giving you champagne?"  
" I should be asking you, where did go off to. "  
" Hold on, before you go off on me, but I was going to get you champagne my phone rang, "   
Shane adds "And let me guess duty calls, again when I need you most what is the point Steve of asking you just be there for me."   
"Shane what do you want from me?"  
" you Steve just you to be there for me. But go do your job but don't expect me to be waiting for you when you come back. " Shane leaves to find her table alone maybe hoping to bump into the kind man again.  
Oliver returns to grandparents at the lead table he sat beside his grandfather on his fight he looked to see another two empty sits with the name Shane and Steve he had no idea who these people but knowing his grandparents he asked his grandfather.  
"Who are the people joining our table."   
His grandmother chimed in told him, "Shane McIenerny, from what I hear good with a computer she and her division of direct line of operations in Washington catches hacker that fraud postal carriers around that nation. Oliver you need someone like that for DLO to help track people to find there letters."  
Oliver sighed and thought out loud, "Grandma, thanks for recommendation just i still believe that may Devine letter theory always pans out with or without technology."  
Oliver 's grandpa could not help but chimed in and added, "oh come on grandson, times are changing the world including postal world needs embrace the fact technology can do a lot good than harm as long it is use for the means and placed in good hands."  
Oliver's grandmother conculded with One final thought For Oliver to consider " And I believe God has certainly bless Ms. Shane McIenerny with the gift of what technology can be used for good. Make her a job offer Oliver of you don't I sure will. "   
Oliver's grandfather insists his wife, "come on bessie, my dear leave be besides I am mood to grace you the dance floor before honours ceremony begins." He takes his wife's hand as they lead each other the dance floor moving together to the song " Moonriver. "  
Shane feeling relief in telling Steve of all what she wanted from him she felt being take for granted all the time. Shane looks for table and finds it was so bless to find not only she would be sitting by her mentors but she would be sitting by the kind man as well.   
Oliver watching his grandparents made him wondering If he would   
"Hey hello there kind man. looks like we are sitting together. Thank you the champagne by the way here is one for you as well." She places the champagne in front of Oliver he sighs and tells her, " Thank you, Ms. Shane but I don't drink. " moves the champagne aside from back to her as far down beside him.   
"Sorry, forgive me..." Shane wanted to know the name of his gentleman but She could still Make It A Mystery. "So How repay you for your kidness."  
Oliver Sighs not sure what to do since she has came here with another. So Informed her,  
"No need for repayment for I don't think your boyfriend would like that."  
"Steve, please, you were right about him, he is a shame of a man leaving me alone on this wonderful night besides he is gone i am left watching these amazing people dance i am just sitting here." Shane would hope this kind man would give him a hint that she wanted to dance with him.  
So she asks him, "Are you here alone wanted to dance too.?"  
Oliver looks at her knowing what she was doing get to him to dance with her he felt need of gentleman should not let a woman like Shane dance without a partner so stands straightening his suit holds out his hand and asks,  
"Ms. Shane no woman like you should never dance alone?"  
Shane blushes over this man's kind words that she asks,  
"Such a charmer you are...Mr...?" Finally ready to know his name   
"Oliver O'Toole." He looks at Shane to see that white pale expression on her face and can't help but ask "Are you alright?  
Shane smiles tries to be flattering to man who has inspired her everyday so tells him,  
" I am fine it is just that always wanted to dance with an Oliver O'Toole. "  
Oliver chuckled as Shane took his hand and began to dance. Sadly though the dance was shortlived. When Shane and Oliver were close to another they didn't know they were spotted by Steve and he was not at all happy to see them together. So burst out into the dance floor grabs Oliver shoulders Steve pulls Oliver away from Shane who screams for steve to stop in charging to Oliver pulled him back to his feet. Pushes outside of the ballroom. Chris, Oliver's grandfather urges his wife, Bessie to call the police as he rushed off to his grandson's son aid.   
"I am going to teach you a lesson so kind man not thou shall not steal one's woman." Steve pushing Oliver to grass of front entrance of the ballroom.   
Shane pleads to steve, "Steve stop this i am not tours nor anyone one's Oliver was just being kind you are who decided to leave not me."  
Steve adds, "I am not the one who took advantage of heartbroken woman. Beside this so call gentleman doesn't know who he is messing with.'  
Oliver slowly gets up cleans himself up looks at shane urging him walk away. So he says nothing and just starts walking away. Steve doesn't believe it and there was no way he was going to let Oliver get that easily.  
"Where do you think you are going kind man." Steve places himself in front of Oliver pushing him but Oliver strong to stay on his feet.   
" Steve i have no wish or desire to fight back i am man of God all I can i am sorry for the anger you have towards me you look at what you are about lose you do not walk away from me. " Oliver turns to Shane then back to steve and tells him,  
"Steve i know what is like to love a woman maybe does not love you as much you love her."  
Steve does nothing but is listening and understanding what is talking about. Steve looks at Shane and wonders and ask Oliver,  
"Why doesn't she love me?"  
"I don't know why, steve, that is something you need to ask her."  
Steve walks away from Oliver apologizes for his behavior which Oliver's nods as a fom of an acceptance. Steve walks towards Shane apologizes to her as well and asks,  
"Why don't you love me?"  
"Steve, i am sorry, I can't love you when I know I can't trust you I know would lie to me just to keep me. I need a man who can never lie me no matter what the risk."  
Steve says nothing walks away heartbroken. Shane sits at a Bench could not barely look at Oliver as He Grandparents rush to his aid and comfort of hugs. After the hugs Oliver walks to Shane stands in front of her.  
"Shane"  
"Oliver, Please just forget about me I will be just fine on my own."  
"Shane, Please I Want..."  
"Don't Oliver, Be Well Be happy But Please Leave ME Be." Shane Demandedd  
There Was No Other Choice Oliver Walks Away from shane To Be Alone. Chris and Bessie Witness The heartwrenching scene with Shane and Oliver that hated to leave things like that so Bessie decided to talk with Shane as Chris helps Oliver with his battle scares in the bathroom.   
Bessie sits beside a tearful Shane Bessie could not help but be reminded of what her mother used to tell her during the times she cried when Chris was away at war.   
"There must alot of hope filled within you, my dear." Bessie told Shane  
Wiping the tears from her face Shane asks, "What makes you say that?"  
" Your tears, you see when my husband Chris, went to war i cried for him daily praying he would come home safely and my mother always told me. When there is tears there is Hope showing God is there you to lift you up when you need it most. "  
" God, I haven't been in speaking terms with him...since umm.. " Shane holding back tears but let go anyway to admit to Bessie, "since my dad left."  
Bessie embraces Shane with comfort and care and told her, "It is alright my dear. No matter what, God is always there when you need him."  
Back to the present at the Denver Bean.   
"Your grandmother was a great woman, she was there for me and she didn't even know me she was a Godsend." Shane tells Oliver  
Oliver feeling guilty forged to Shane that night felt like a sin he could was pray that he would forgive as he takes her hand into his and pleads,  
"Forgive me for forgetting that night and you... I am sorry forgive me please."  
Shane replies, "No need for apologies or forgiveness you just doing what I ask you to which I guess I should be the one apologizing for asking that of you and the way steve treated you that night. You amazing the way you handle yourself So brave and Strong Without Using Not Bit Of Force."  
Oliver admitted, "That was from what God Taught me Love Thy Enemies. I Just live And Breathe words of truth."  
Shane cell phone rings as she lets go of Oliver's hand to see a text from Mike informing Shane and Oliver to meet at the Denver Heights bank tomorrow at 6pm for next phase in fulfilling Chris and Bessie 's last wishes.  
Next chapter the truth and the love really begins stay tuned. Thanks for reading


	7. The Real Treasure is Within your Heart

Hope always chapter 6  
Title: The Real Treasure is within your heart   
Notes: I am seeing how this chapter goes it might be four to six chapters left for this fanfic. Oliver and Shane at the bank this chapter is dedicated to who the fans of signed sealed delivered love s1e9 treasure box as much i do.   
Oliver's Home 8pm   
Oliver arrived home after his long day at work and with Shane finally able to recall the actual first time they meet. He still felt bad for forgetting Shane and that night all together. After, shane told him everything that about that night the memories of that night especially during the time he went to the bathroom to recover from the drama with Shane's boyfriend steve. Oliver remembered that he is grandfather came to help him. is grandfather helped him clean off the dirt from his suit and clean the scars from his hand. At first no words were exchanged but his grandfather was so proud he help but hug Oliver and tell how proud he was that Oliver was an O'Toole for using his words instead of fists. And last the thing Oliver recalled from his grandfather telling him that   
"Love can open your eyes to know when it is time for the truth to be told and the right to be done for you and someone else."   
His granddad give a wink and pat on the shoulder walks away for Oliver on his own to think about his life. When he drove home that night he realized for the first time in life he forgot to check his mailbox. He pulled into his drive open his mailbox and to this day he wished that he would never had for inside was a letter from Holly Paris with the enclosed divorce papers.  
Oliver now returns to the present after recollectng all that happen that night he went to his bedroom open his bedside cabinet to find a letter written from his wife holly along with divorce paper signed by her. Oliver re reads the note his wife sent him.  
Dear Oli,  
I am sorry I can do this face to face but I thought would prefer more a handwritten sediment in my explanation of leaving in you this way. But let's be honest we are to different together. You are a man who is who a kind heart and gentleman which was one of the things I admired most about you. I cared for you but I am sorry I married for wrong reasons know you always be The one taking care of me but after months being your wife i looked myself in the mirror thinking was being your wife was who i really wanted to be. I know I am writing sorry a lot too much already much because I feel terrible in how our love story story is going to end which began like wonderful winter fairytale rescue. I thank you for saving me that cold winter day . I am sorry for having this end here but I believe we both know it is for The best. Which it is i want to both be happy and move forward.   
Enclosed our The divorce paper take our time when reading then signed   
For the last time Oli, I am sorry I do care and wish nothing but happiness for you   
Take care  
Holly  
Oliver took Holly 's letter and the dvorce paper out them in his suitcase to look over tomorrow and sign them after his and Shane''s appointment with uncle Mike   
The following evening Denver Heights bank 6pm  
Oliver and Shane arrived together after work just as Mike has order to finish the next phase of completing the final wishes of Chris and Bessie O'Toole, Oliver grandparents. Oliver still didn't get the chance look over the divorce papers and sign due to backorder of packages and letters redirected becuase of a massive Storm in Texas.  
Shane and Oliver walking inside as a bank teller leader teller, Ashley lead them downstairs to a private vault where Mike says waiting for them. The teller unlock the vault they saw Mike wondering if he was okay waiting for them enclosed in vault for few hours. Mike and the bank teller relief this vault has an inventalion system which preserves all the content and persons inside. Oliver and Shane relieved sat across from Mike as they watched Ashley unlock one despoit boxes with a key and handover another long box to Mike along with the key. Mike thanked and requested that they must be disturb until he notifies her by phone. She nods proceeds to leave locked them in vault.  
As the vault door shut behind them Shane's nerves were a bit in edge not too pleased the fact her being locked in vault. So once the door shut on the act of pure impluse she grasped onto Oliver's hand. Oliver shutter a bit as well he places his other free hand on top of Shane's assuring her,   
"Don't worry Ms. McIenerny. We are safe in here, we are fine just stay calm. I am here."  
" It is assuring to know that oliver, thank you. " then Shane asks mike.  
"I am sorry but why did you lock us in the bank vault."  
Mike said, "To ensure the last wishes of Chris and Bessie O'Tools are carry out." Mike opens the despoit box with a lot of letters inside as Oliver and Shane knowing this is going to be a long night. Mike instructs them   
"We are going to stay here while both of you read these letters to each other and at the end of the last you need to ask yourself one important question."  
"And what question is that uncle mike?   
" What is important the one most important treasure with these letters? " Mike hands Oliver and Shane divided equal amount of letters to be read each other as Mike tells Shane   
"Ladies first Ms. McIenerny the you Oliver will follow after Shane finishes so on so forth. Let me when you both have reach the last of your letters enjoy read as enjoy listening."  
Oliver and Shane look at the pile of letter each other have least 6 letters a piece and when they look each other they knew this is by far the weirdest to set up a date.   
Oliver proceeds by telling shane, "Go on Ms. McIenerny read i am here to listen what grandparents have written in these letters."  
"I am not read any thing Oliver until you agree to call me Shane from now. "  
Oliver agreed to shane's terms with this response,  
"As you wish, Shane?"  
Shane smile both now ready to find out the real treasure behind these but what Oliver and Shane did not know is that they already know the answer they just have not figured it out yet.

The letter reading begins on chapter 7 coming soon


	8. Living Love Letters Part one

Hope always  
Chapter 7  
Title; Living Love Letters part 1  
Notes maybe four to five More chapters left in this fanfic enjoy this one this chapter will a lot parade end and dear Bessie this Part one Of Three segments called Living Love Letters Inspired by Signed Sealed Delivered Blog A&D Ran By Chandel Charles  
Shane begins reading the first letter to Oliver clearing her throat she starts reading.

6 December 1944  
Dearest Chrisopher,  
I am So very worried about there being in Greece. I know you are fighting the good defending your country like noble and brave man would do. But forgive me dearest Chris i cannot help to selfish at times wishing you were with me, comforting me, holding me sheltering me from the fear either us can endure in this war. This selfish side of me is still on lingering memories of you and me on our first date. I was surprised it only took you a month to properly ask me after broke with Mark. Do you remember that day Chris I do it April 25th 1940, the day went our first date. I intentionally wore the sundress that yellow sunflower one of the day you first met. I knew how much you loved that dress by the way you were starring with blue shimmering sparkle in your eye. Which made flipped for you in a instance you took me dancing and I felt the world was our yours for taking. But I when you told me that you leaving for the war i knew my heart would be taken with you no matter where you went. If you think you have doubts us please don't i am still waiting. Just scared that you won't make it home again. "  
Be well Be safe and don't forget you are loved  
Yours Bessie  
Shane grabs a tissue wipes the tears as Oliver compliments on her read he unfolds his letter begins to read the loving words of his grandfather to his grandmother.

31 December 1944  
Dearest Bessie,  
There is nothing forgive for i am guilty of same wreched selfishness in !y love for you not being with you in this time war and fear.I am sorry my darling my country needs me mofr . I promise when I do return i have everyone intention in making it up to you. These promises might feel empty now but remember what the Lord says love never fails if we believe and trust his will bring home again together again he will. Right now I am holding to memoies and future of us being happy being loved unconditionally. For i loved you the first i saw in that yellow sundress God was delivering me to my soulmate.Tell me you believe. Do not worry about present happenings. I am perfectly safe, and like yourself, perfectly superfluous to the situation.  
I love you   
Chris  
Shane was so much in lost in the words already that she almost forgot it was her turn to read next letter. But luckily uncle mike was there to remind her and Oliver   
"Two letters done 10 more to go.... Ms.McIenerny please proceed." Shane proceed unfolds the next letter and begins to read 

15 January 1945  
Dearest Chris  
I can assure you that I have nothing but contempt for those who break pledges, either to their wives or their sweethearts. You are my sweetheart, I am pledged to you. I love you. There is no need for you to worry further. Probably I spend too much time contemplating you, but it is always you that I do contemplate.Dearest Christopher, it is not easy to surrender myself so completely as I am doing, at my age, a much more tender age to be in love than at 20. What I feel for you, Dear One, is love, this is not settling down, getting married, and having children, it’s something so much more, so much bigger.   
We are one, we really do care, in each other we can rise above the second rate, you make me feel that. You do brighten the scene, indeed you do, we will, will it so, in those future days, grand days – we trust. Oh we do trust, Chris.  
To Remember That Is Enclosed Is A Piece Of Me   
All My Love Bessie   
Inside The Envelope along with the letter Shane just read was a Hanky with a heart engrave with B Inside it and within the hanky a singlwe strain of hair.   
"Well Done the both of you 8 More Letters to go and If you please Shane handover the hanky to oliver."  
Shane hands the hanky to Oliver 

14 February 1945  
Darling Bessie  
I am praying this letter gets to you in time for Valentine's day, my love your hanky was simply the best a man like me could get from his dearest beloved. I hope you won’t feel neglected by me of all people. I wonder what is happening to you, what you are doing, how you feel about all this. I received the hanky with one strand of hair, one strand of hair!!! I kissed it and nearly lost it, but only for one agitated second, it is safe now in my bag to carry around, to occasionally touch, as one day I shall touch so much more. You have been so close to me, so close.

I have read your letters and been moved by your concern and the power of your love. Please have no worries concerning my condition. I am not as fit as I was, but my rheumatics are my only complaint and I shall soon control that. I hope you have been spared the worst of the rocket bombs, which (now that we see the newspapers again) were so active recently, and that your general health is as good as mine. I think of you. I think of you. I think of you. I will write as much as I am able, but bear with me as I have much to do.  
If you feel like I do just at the moment, you feel, my darling, jolly good. The immediate future holds fine promise.  
I love you.   
Chris  
Oliver could not find the words in how reading these letters to Shane not his wife made me some part him as if he cheating on Holly but other half him felt love in room and slight attraction to shane's voice as she read the letters to him. Oliver Knew To well Enough of the truth to see from Uncle Mike's that that something unforeseen will arise while reading the letter The open his eyes to the answer to question  
What is important the one most importart treasure with these letters?


	9. Living love letters part 2

Hope always

Chapter 8

Living love letters Part 2

There were six more letters to read that reveals the true treasure of Oliver’s grandparents hearts Christopher and Bessie O’Toole. Oliver and Shane still both plauge in friguring out the answer what is the treasure of the heart of these letters. Maybe they both thought that there was no true answer but the real one was starring at each other’s faces.

Neither them could not deny in their hearts that special connection was forming for Oliver and Shane the passing longing glance between letters. It was intense at times for me reading these words lesving them both lost for breathe. Uncle Mike was not too observant with what was actually going with Shane and Oliver at time he was simply there to carry out a task. After a 10 minute break between letters uncle mike proceeded to Inform Shane and Oliver

“These letters are a lot to take I know for the both of you and I think it is to try and finish what Chris and Bessie had for you to figure out by finishing reading the rest of these letters.

Shane and Oliver nod in agreement as Shane proceed with Bessie’s next letter

February 20, 1945

Dear Chris

Oh my Darling, I suppose there isn’t any chance of you coming home. I thought there might be a possibility, for Churchill said something about the prisoners coming home –don’t know whether that could mean all of you, or just the sick and wounded. Coo –just supposing. I am getting ambitious, it’s such a lovely idea to play around with. Meanwhile I can manage for a bit, with the knowledge of your safety.

Such a large question! So difficult for me to tell you. When I received your telegram, I sat down and wrote immediately but nothing would really come, I was like a sleepwalker suddenly awakened, didn’t know where I was, felt all soft and pappy, tremulous and bubbly inside. And today with your letter, oh Christopher, all this warmth melting inside me, that I somehow want to wrap around you, to make up for all your sufferings of the past weeks, it seems a lifetime. I knew you wouldn’t be warm enough, or have enough to eat, but I didn’t think it would be quite so bad. Oh Chris,

Please come home, home, home. Please do, darling. Such dreams of our being –Oh My Love. I Love You. Bessie

March 1, 1946

Dearest Bessie

Sorry for the delay reply my darling. Right now I am England I don’t know how long I am station there for the time being. I hate to unleash worry and fear upon you my darling Bessie but I am in midst of prayers for I am going to forefront to battle to Germans.

I wish I was coming home for good, I wish I was coming home to a peaceful world, with the war over. But, at least, I am coming home, am coming home to you, to your lips, to your breasts, to hold you tight, and make you happy.

I have read your letters and been moved by your concern and the power of your love. Please have no worries concerning my condition. I am not as fit as I was, but my rheumatics are my only complaint and I shall soon control that. I hope you have been spared the worst of the rocket bombs, which (now that we see the newspapers again) were so active recently, and that your general health is as good as mine. I think of you. I think of you. I think of you. I will write as much as I am able, but bear with me as I have much to do. I love you.

Chris

There were four letters Oliver felt bittersweet in knowing this fact for he was joyful to know the end that his grandparents share this amazing love cross

The world. But sad knowing that their story was officially coming to an end. A means to end that Oliver was ready to let go of. Shane was trying her best to keep her emotions in check at least for Oliver’s sake

She was becoming so moved and bless in sharing this moment with Oliver knowing and understanding the trie depth of love his grandparents shared. Shane sighed as taking a deep breath to compose herself for the next letter that her into a state of shock.

March 20 1945

Darling, Chris what is happen I fret on the news England has been harshly affected in this war just much as just here German bombs flying over you and town houses family innocence dying my heart bleeds in the fact that i am selfish going mad with worry for i have not heard from you in weeks.

My selfishness guilts me mass heartache opening my mailbox everyday not seeing your name in your elequent writing pains me my darling not knowing If you safe or not. Please know that you loved by anyone anymore than me and I Love you chris please be safe come home to me safe and unharmed

For I am always with you

My love

Bessie

Oliver hands shane another tissue he hates women in shane's sature crying he sighed unfolds the next to last letter as saw the first few words he knew no amount of tissues will ease Shane tears.

April 1st 1945

Bessie

I am being selfish and unfair to you I love you way too much for you not suffer your worry about me. I can’t not let you suffer on my account. I am letting go please be happy be loved but not by me. I don’t deserve a woman like you. I have shame myself you and country have lost men under my command men who had wives and children all lost got behind in ash of smoke from bombs their splattered on to me

On hands I am responsible for honoring and protect them. If I can not even protect my own my in war then how I can protect and love you in the same way. I can’t my darling Bessie. I am a lost wounded soilder who needs to stay behind and suffer the consequences of my selfishness

I relief you with all my love Bessie

I am sorry

Chris

Oliver was right Shane emotional state was hinder of the latest not fully realizing what was happening she could not understand how things ended like that

All she could say was,

“Why Oliver why end things like that.”

He walks over to Shane places his on top of hers telling her

“Because that is not the end just the beginning my dear Shane. Right uncle mike”

Uncle mike stated, “exactly with that I have one final letter which I would like to read to the both from Chris and Bessie O’Toole

Dear Oliver and Shane

We are both writing to tell that our love story was not prefect not all love stories are. Shane the end is simple after Chris’s letter yes I was heartbroken i was almost going to burn all the letters but i found out from old friend of Chris that he was injured was shot in the leg and suffer from pst after losing most his fleet in England. So I did what any woman in love did I fought for him I went to him. Oliver when I woke to see your grandmother looking at me just could help but ask to be my wife we married the next day. The best decision I ever made and to Oliver I known you have been hurt by holly but she gone she left you need to move find someone who will be will to move with you and away from you. That is why we did to you and Shane for that night in Washington we saw a bit yourselves in you both. Cherish what you will and going to have

We care for you both and always will

Will be watching with all your heart

Chris and Bessie O’Toole

Uncle mike cleans up the letters and ask both Shane and Oliver

“So what is the real treasure of the heart.”

Oliver and Shane stand together. Shane feels the touch of Oliver’s hand grasping onto hers with his answer,

“To Be loved “

Shane smiled looks at Oliver and says “and to be loved in return”

Still holding hands Oliver and Shane walk out together with a new found purpose in their hearts thanks to Chris and Bessie

One chapter and then the Epilogue will be posted soon thanks for reading


	10. Chapter 10

Hope always

The epilogue

Two years later

Oliver was in prayer in front his grandparents joined grave in a private land plot at their old home which now his father, joe owns. In the midst of his prayer he felt Shane’s grasp into his joining in prayer also. After that day the bank with Shane signed and file the divorce papers sending the back to holly with his wedding right 3 months after the divorce Oliver ask Shane out on a proper date filled delightful conversation and dancing.

Now about a year of dating here she was praying with him attend church with him on a daily basis. He was bless to have her in his life bless to know God had plans for her them of being together till death. Today he had planned on ask to marry him but he wanted to give her something first no not ring not just yet he something bigger to give Shane.

After prayer still holding Oliver turn Shane toward pulling her into a soft kiss when they parted lips he thanked her

“Thank you for joining me here today.”

“Thank you for inviting me i am happy to be here and for them."

"I am sure they would happy to have you with me and here would to show the house where my grandparents lived and loved."

Oliver lead shane inside showed her the beautiful house. Three big bedrooms, spacious living room and kitchen. Backyard with a beautiful garden and gazzob. After an hour of looking at the house they sat together and sat on the swinging bench they swang in unison. As they both at peace and relaxed shane sighs and tells Oliver

"This is what heaven feels like."

Oliver takes shane hand press it up against his and told her.

"I sure hope so my dear shane, tell how would feel living in place like this with me for the rest of your life."

Shane giggles tells him in old southern gone with the wind accent

“oh Mr. O’Toole is all so rather sudden.”

Oliver some what in disappointed distray pulls away from Shane hands gaze for a moment. Her heart drop in the instant she realizes he was being serious.

“Wait Oliver you mean it don’t you; you want to spend the rest of your with me. Are you..”

“If you are thinking my dear Shane that i want you to be my wife then yes i do”

He returns back to her gaze takes her hands he get down on one knee, pull out an diamond ring asks

“Shane McIenery, will be wife and live here with me just as my grandparents did promise to love and be loved in return. “

Shane bends down in front of Oliver kisses him as they parted she says with smile and upmost love in her heart

“I do”

Oliver so overhelmed with joys picks her up swings around off her feet kissing her after kissing her he puts the ring on her finger. Through above the clouds and the stars and of all the universe Chris and Bessie O’Toole watched Oliver and Shane with blessed assurance seeing them get married having two children joesph Christopher And Sarah Grace O’Toole being born. They smiling God did them well bring these two together and showing how love is the truest treasure that God can always give.

The end


End file.
